


Stubborn Runs in the Blood

by rei_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Past Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Wincestigan, Relationship Negotiation, Sibling Incest, Stanford Era, Underage Sex, Weecest, pre-Adam Milligan/Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You're too young</i>, Sam says, eyes stuck on the sunlight-shimmer of Adam's hair, the up-tilted jaw that shows, beyond any glimmer of doubt, that Adam is a Winchester. </p><p>Fifteen, though, on the cusp of adulthood, pretty little bird-bone arms and twig-thin legs just waiting for another year or two before they stretch out -- fifteen is too young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Runs in the Blood

_You're too young_ , Sam says, eyes stuck on the sunlight-shimmer of Adam's hair, the up-tilted jaw that shows, beyond any glimmer of doubt, that Adam is a Winchester. Fifteen, though, on the cusp of adulthood, pretty little bird-bone arms and twig-thin legs just waiting for another year or two before they stretch out -- fifteen is too young.

Adam steps closer and the movement changes the angle of sunset-light coming through the curtains, near blinds Sam. _Hypocrite_ , he says, and Sam's eyes are drawn to Adam's mouth, caught between the raspberry-red of his lips and the way they move as Adam speaks, show off the perfect teeth that neither Sam nor Dean can claim to possess. _Dean fucked you for the first time when you were fourteen. So why won't you fuck me?_

Sam inhales sharply as Adam stands toe-to-toe with him, can taste the peppermint-crisp of toothpaste on the back of his own throat, can smell wildflowers and young grass under the scent of Sam's own soap. _It's different for us_ , he says, breath stutter-hitching when Adam presses a hand to Sam's chest, light, quivering with nerves. _We were only four years apart. And I **was** too young_.

 _I wondered sometimes, y'know_ , Adam says, _if that's why you left us -- if it was to break up with Dean as much as it was to run away from Dad._

He has Dean's eyelashes, long and golden-flecked, fine enough to vie against spiderwebs for beauty. Sam itches with the desire to reach up, sweep his fingers through them. Dean always laughed when Sam thumbed at his lashes, left secret-quick kisses near the corners of Dean's eyes.

Sam doesn't think Adam would laugh.

 _There were a lot of reasons_ , Sam admits. _Dean was part of it. Not breaking up, but_. He stops there, glimpses the world dizzy-spinning at the edges of his tunnel-vision gaze. _Why didn't you ask Dean_?

Adam looks up, clenches his fist in Sam's worn-cotton shirt, says, _Because I want it to be you. I've never -- I wanted you to be first._

He licks his lips, a tiny darting vision of pink, and Sam's done for, just like that, between the sight of it and that near-whispered confession. He leans down, fits his lips to Adam's, dry and chapped meeting slick-smooth with spit, and Adam gives in, groans and clutches at Sam.

 _You're sure_ , Sam says.

 _Why do you think I'm here_? Adam asks, one hand already tight-tangled in Sam's hair.

Yes, Sam thinks, as he lets his golden-boy brother tug him to the bedroom. Definitely a Winchester.

But then again, so is Sam.


End file.
